Jack's Vision
In the Goblin King's Castle Jareth ask Jack what is he looking for. Then shows him a rose inside his crystal ball. The rose drops a peddle which turns into a drop of blood that splatters and forms a shape of an island. The New Vision: *Jack and Rose are running down the street hand in hand. Rose stops by a spice merchant’s stall opening an empty storage space, and pulling them both inside. So close to each other* **Jack is sitting beside Rose, they are out of the city. Out in a field. Aeran is buying some sandwiches from a traveling vendor. Jack is staring at Rose. She is so pretty, they both were. Rose turns her head and notices Jack staring at her. She smiles at him.** ***Jack and Aeran are walking together. Jack is carrying a box of apples for his parents. As he is walking and talking to Aeran he doesn't notice a raised cobblestone and trips. He does not fall but tips the box of apples spilling them. “Oh let me help with that you Jackie.” Aeran says bending over. Jack looks at her bending over to pick up the spilt apples and sees down Aeran’s blouse. Sees her cleavage, the top of her pale breast covered in freckles.*** *****Jack see a familiar looking path. The path to the house he grew up in. Aeran and Rose are walking to His house. Aeran is carrying a plate of sweet bread. Rose is walking slowly behind Aeran. “Hurry up Rose.” Aeran says, “We have a lot to do tonight.” Rose stops walking, she stands there holding her arm. Aeran turns to see Rose not following her, she says. “Rose…” Rose shakes her head saying. “I don't know if I can do it.” “Rose.” “He is such a sweet boy Aeran. He is so sensitive.” Aeran smile, not unkindly and says. “He is a sweet boy, and yes he is very sensitive. I gave him a peek down my blouse the other day and you should've seen how red her got. Yes he is a very sweet boy and a very special boy… Rose our little Jackie is special and you know it.” “Yes.” Aeran walks over to Rose and places a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “We need him Rose. It must be him.” “I just wish there was another way.” “But There isn't and you know it Rose. I know this is hard. You have started to care for him, We both have. He has grown on me as he has you. We have had a lot of fun with the boy. But now there is work to be done.” “He will not forgive us… The Pain.” Aeran sighs, “There is pain in a shot, but only to aid the one who receives it. He might not forgive us but it is for his own good. And for ours.” Tears leak from Rose’s eyes. “Aeran, I think I love him.” “Then you know what must be done.” Rose sniffs, then nods her head. “We must hurry. Now compose yourself lest the parents get suspicious.” Aeran turn from Rose and continues up the path. Rose wipes her eyes, takes a long deep breath and fallows Aeran.***** ******The last thing Jack sees is Rose’s lifeless body lying on the street.******